Protective cases for electronic devices, including for example, waterproof cases for smart phones or tablets are typically designed to prevent fluids from entering the case. However, such cases also trap sound waves emitted from the electronic devices inside the case. For example, sound waves emitted from a smart phone inside a protective case bounce of the internal surfaces of the protective case diminishing the operability of the noise cancellation features of the microphone(s) of the smart phone and cause echo issues when a user is talking into the microphone(s).
Overcoming the above shortcomings is desired.